


Second-hand determination

by Kasei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, POV First Person, embarrassingly short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasei/pseuds/Kasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Genocide run spoilers] A short internal monologue during which Sans readies himself to fight Frisk/Chara yet again.<br/>It's difficult to stay determined when everything is bound to be reset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second-hand determination

Determination.  
My brother was always determined, wasn’t he ?  
Determined to get into the royal guard. Determined to do his best at whatever he tried, be it puzzles or cooking.  
Determined to try and bring out the best in everyone, to believe that they could be a good person. Even if they didn’t believe it themselves.  
But that wasn’t enough, was it ?  
That’s because there are two types or determination in this world.  
There’s his, which comes from genuine intentions and a pure heart : doing the best you can, all the time.  
Isn’t my brother cool ?  
Then, there’s the other kind : the will to change the world. Well, to force it to change, really. It’s with this kind of determination that you can bring the world together and do truly great things.  
Or truly terrible ones.  
I lack either kind of determination. How could I stay determined when I know what will happen next ?  
Someone with strong determination will shape the world, toy with it, until they get bored of the current timeline.  
And then, they’ll reset.  
Anything that anyone has accomplished, any friendships made, any moments shared ? All that will be gone, because they decided that they had “finished” this timeline. They wanted to start over again.  
This won’t be the first time we’ve met, either. Last time they came here, they may have been someone who had made mistakes, but who, deep down, wasn’t a bad person.  
Maybe we had even become good friends.  
It can’t have meant much to them if they decided to forget our friendship in order to murder us all, though.  
Maybe they think they’ll find something new next time ? Maybe they want to find out what happen when you gain everyone’s trust, before murdering them ? Maybe this time, they’re going to set themselves some arbitrary goal, like refusing to remove that bandage, or deciding to never heal ?  
Because when you have that kind of power, the world is just a game to you.  
  
It had started to feel like that to me, too. However hard I tried or however lazy I was, it didn’t matter, since it would always be the same end result, anyway, right ? I had realised that my life, my whole world, was all part of someone else’s game.  
And so, I decided not to play.  
I had found a reason not to care anymore. I had given up on this world, since it wouldn’t last, anyway. It’s all one big joke anyway, isn’t it ?  
Seeing my brother being murdered by someone he was trying to help was no joke, though.  
Right until the end, he believed in them. He though that despite everything they had done, there was a glimmer of good somewhere inside them. He always was nice to a fault.  
I can’t say the same thing about myself, though.  
I do share the blame. I promised the woman behind the door that I would protect the human.  
All I learnt from that is that I was right to hate making promises, because I’m going to have to break it.  
Since this world is a game to them, the only way to stop them is to make them stop playing. And the best way to make someone quit a game is to make sure they aren’t having fun.  
And who would expect me, the comic relief, to be the one that stops you from achieving your goal ?  
That’s why I’m standing here now, in this hallway bathed in a golden glow as the sun filters through the stained glass. It’s quite an impressive place, right ? Ideal for some kind of “final battle”.  
I may have given up a long time ago, but now I’m here for those who stayed determined.  
I’m here for Alphys, who helped keep the casualties down by evacuating everyone.  
I’m here for Undyne, who stood up to death itself, refusing to let go of everything she stood for.  
And I’m here for my brother, who believed in me even when I didn’t.  
So here I am, a roadblock, ruining their game. Is my fighting style unfair ? That’s the point. If they want to play, it’s going to be by my rules.  
Besides, when you’re as fragile as I am, you can’t really afford to play fair.

Here they come again. How many times has it been ? By the look on their face...  
Well, it’s been working.  
I must have killed them dozens of times. Maybe I even managed to trick them into thinking they could spare me. I bet they’d have a bone to pick with me after that, right ?  
Will they eventually get the best of me ? I’m sure they will. After all, I need to stop them for all eternity, yet they only need to kill me once. They have determination, whilst I only have a skele-ton of puns.  
Will this be the time I join you, Papyrus ?  
Since this is all a game to them, I’m here to ruin it.  
All I can hope for is that they get tired of losing so badly time after time.  
So here we go again. Let’s get straight to the point.  
“It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming....”


End file.
